I saw her standing there
by Nagini86
Summary: Creéme, nada me gustaría más que dejar que me sacaras la camiseta por la cabeza ahora mismo, Lily; nada. Pero no está bien. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto por la mañana." James&Lily, séptimo año.


**I saw her standing there**

"Papá está enfermo. Ven pronto."

Lily relee la nota por decimocuarta vez esa noche, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas que se empeñan en no salir y la boca teñida de whisky de fuego, tumbada (desparramada, más bien) sobre el sofá carmesí de la sala común.

Tiene solo diecisiete años y ya ha descubierto muchas veces que la vida no es justa, pero este es un golpe demasiado duro. Demasiado como para sufrirlo sola, sin llorar, en silencio a las 3 de la madrugada de un jueves de abril y con una botella de la reserva especial de Remus Lupin para las noches difíciles.

Sus pensamientos borrosos se mezclan con el suave vaivén de las llamas en la chimenea, casi hipnotizándola, casi llevándose todo el dolor. Casi. Por un breve instante casi puede ver a papá en su sillón favorito leyendo el Financial Times y tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

"Hazme uno de tus trucos de varita, princesa".

-¿Evans?

Suponía que iba a aparecer en algún momento, con su pelo revuelto y sus sempiternas gafas, como un caballero andante de brillante armadura montado en escoba de quidditch. Lo esperaba porque media hora antes Black ha cruzado el retrato y ha subido las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que ha podido, lo cual no es mucho.

Lo que no esperaba es que estuviese tan increíblemente guapo.

Su cerebro se concentra en registrar cada pequeño detalle en el que no había reparado antes: la diminuta peca debajo de su oreja izquierda, el tono exacto de azabache de las cejas, la rojez del puente de la nariz donde se apoyan las gafas, los grados de abertura de las aletas de la nariz.

De repente no puede entender porqué lleva tres años diciéndole que no.

-Lily –lo dice suave y dulce, como siempre, y ella tiene ganas de arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos de una forma tan salvaje que se asusta sólo con la intensidad en que sube el escalofrío por su espalda cuando lo piensa. -¿Has estado bebiendo?

Se acerca a ella, incrédulo, y se lleva la botella de whisky lo más lejos que puede, como si quemara.

-Tú lo haces muchas veces, Potter –quiere sonar segura y decidida, pero le patinan las eses y lo que sale de su boca parece más bien un mugido del calamar gigante. -¿No puede una chica divertirse sola a las 3 de la mañana sin que vengan a molestarla?

-¿Divertirse? Más bien parece que estés hundiéndote en un pozo de abono de Herbología –se sienta a su lado y el calor que irradia su cuerpo recién salido de las sábanas la atonta un poco más. Lily emite algo a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa histérica y de repente se siente como si tuviera dos años y Tuney le estuviese estirando de las coletas.

Se da cuenta de que está llorando, por fin, cuando la camiseta de James está empapada en sus lágrimas y sus brazos la envuelven en ese maravilloso calor que desprende. Sus sollozos son más bien quejidos en los que todo su cuerpo convulsiona contra ese otro cuerpo extraño pero a la vez tan familiar.

-Joder Lily, no llores, me estás partiendo el corazón, mierda –la dulzura de sus tacos le llega hondo, y su cerebro vuelve a concentrarse en la firmeza de los músculos de sus brazos, en lo bien que huele su pelo a brizna de hierba y a dulces de Zonko.

En lo increíblemente sexy que es su voz.

-Si sigues llorando así voy a cagarme encima de miedo, Lily, te lo juro –habla lento y es verdad que hay una nota de pánico en su voz mientras limpia las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas pálidas con sus besos. Lo salado de sus lágrimas se mezcla con lo dulce de su saliva y de repente los labios de él ya no están en la mejilla sino en los labios rojos porque Lily se vuelve y se lo come a besos.

Toda la tensión de su cuerpo se canaliza hacia la boca de James, y la furia y el dolor se mezclan con el placer de sus besos (porque, joder, tantos años de práctica lo han convertido en un maestro) y ella tiene prisa por tocarlo por todas partes, por sentirlo aún más cerca, aún más hondo; por eso le clava las uñas en los antebrazos y le muerde el labio inferior y sin saber cómo las manos de él están debajo de la falda a cuadros y las piernas de ella están sobre los pantalones de pijama a rayas rojas.

James maldito imbécil Potter se separa de ella y la deja a medio camino de sus labios increíblemente maravillosos.

-¿Qué..?

-No.

-¿No?

-No –se levanta, se aleja, puede ver cómo sus ojos dudan, cómo todo su cuerpo le pide a gritos que vuelva y la desnude sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea. –Así no, ahora no.

Su cerebro embotado de whisky de fuego patalea furioso dentro de su cráneo. Ya no tiene ganas de besarlo, sino de matarlo.

-¿Porqué demonios ahora no? ¡Llevas tres malditos años dándome la paliza por todas las esquinas de este puñetero castillo y cuando te lo pongo en bandeja me dices que no! ¿Estás chalado o lo haces sólo por joder, Potter? –tiene el pelo enmarañado y los ojos oscurecidos, las mejillas rojas, la camisa arrugada y algo extraño en el estómago que intenta ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Sólo quiero que vengas aquí y me dejes sacarte esa estúpida camiseta por la cabeza, por el amor de Merlín!

-No –su boca dice no pero la forma en que se abomban los pantalones a rayas justo bajo su ombligo dice sí –Yo no soy el remedio para lo que sea que te haya pasado. Creéme, nada me gustaría más que dejar que me sacaras la camiseta por la cabeza ahora mismo, Lily; _nada_. Pero no está bien. Tú no estás bien. –James se da la vuelta y sube por las escaleras, se aleja, aprieta los puños. Justo antes de perderse en la oscuridad se vuelve y la mira, con tanta intensidad que a Lily se le encoge el corazón –No quiero que te arrepientas de esto por la mañana.

Después se va.

Dos meses después, la semana en que Lily vuelve a clase tras el funeral de su padre, Potter la está esperando en el pasillo después de Transformaciones. Lily ha estado media hora revisando junto a McGonagall las lecciones que se ha perdido, hasta que la profesora ha tenido que marcharse a su siguiente lección.

Y al salir, allí está él, como siempre. A pesar de que hoy es martes y son las cinco y media y debería estar en el entrenamiento.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Hay algo raro en cómo se miran, en cómo ella no ha dicho "piérdete, Potter" porque él no ha dicho "ven conmigo este finde a Hogwarts, Evans".

-Te hemos echado de menos.

Es increíble lo alto que es James Potter. Claro que Black es más alto, pero James tiene la altura necesaria para tener que inclinarse cuando ella se acerca todo lo que puede y lo mira a los ojos.

-Yo también.

La vida no es justa, pero sí es corta y a veces, sólo a veces, las cosas que están delante de nuestras narices son las que nos negamos a ver. Lily ha tenido que aprenderlo a base de caídas y dolor y ayer, en el expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta al castillo, decidió que ya estaba bien.

Por eso ahora sus labios gravitan hacia los de James y el estómago se le encoge con algo que, ahora sí, reconoce perfectamente.

-Pídemelo. Una vez más –la forma en que la mira hace subir burbujas de felicidad por su garganta y le parece extraño lo ciega que ha estado, tanto tiempo –Por favor, James.

-Sal conmigo, Evans.

Es una suerte que el pasillo de Transformaciones esté oscuro y no haya nadie, porque la forma en que se besan, la forma en que James se aferra a su cintura, la prisa y la desesperación que tienen el uno por el otro es un espectáculo no permitido a menores. Es una suerte que nadie vea cómo Evans le está quitando la corbata a Potter justo antes de morderle el cuello y gemir cuando las manos grandes se pierden bajo su falda.

Se separan sólo un segundo, jadeando, conscientes de su alrededor, con las mejillas y otras cosas ardiendo.

-No voy a arrepentirme de esto por la mañana –afirma ella contra su boca, y ambos, sin saber porqué, se echan a reír.

-·-

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
